tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach
Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach is the sixteenth episode of the fifth season. Plot Thomas, James, and Percy look up at the early morning sky. Thomas says that all the villagers of Sodor are happier when springtime comes, except for the Fat Controller, as said by James, who complains about the hard work he has been given especially the coastal runs he has been running on lately. But Percy tells James that the Fat Controller wants everything to be ready for the holidays and the salty air makes him feel good. James scoffs and prefers being in the countryside instead, before leaving the shed to collect his goods train from the docks. Thomas and Percy then leave the sheds to take some empty trucks to the scrapyard. When they finish the job discover an old coach in the scrap yard. She looks very dirty and sad, and says that she's not useful anymore despite being in perfect shape. The yard manager arrives and is asked by Percy's driver about the coach, whose name is Old Slow Coach is due to being broken up soon. Thomas and Percy are very upset, but Thomas promises to help but is unsure how yet. Meanwhile, James enjoys his journey but there is trouble; one of the fuel tankers leak fuel and James' tankers ignite immediately. James and his crew immediately pull into a siding and his driver notifies the fire department. Thomas and Percy late arrive at the junction and the fire is soon put out. And the guard reveals that the fuel tankers' fire were caused by sparks billowed from James' funnel. Although it is quite a mess, the fire is now extinguished. Percy teases him about being fired up in the countryside, rather than being that way literally, but James scoffs and says that that was the trucks' fault that caused the fire. Thomas and Percy are now given the all clear signal to proceed with their journey, but at a reduced speed, while they feel sorry for James. Later that day, Thomas and Percy take on water when they find out that there is another fire at the workmen's hut near them. Unfortunately, the fire engines have a bigger problem; they are completely out of water, but they cannot use water from the sea as it can cause clogging to their apparatuses and decides to let the hut burn. But Thomas suggests that they use the water from his and Percy's tanks. The plan works well and the fire was soon put out, but the workmen's hut is destroyed. A foreman arrives and worries about sleeping quarters for the men and cannot stay homeless on the beach, Percy comes up with the idea of using Old Slow Coach as the workmen's new hut. Percy's crew then phones the Fat Controller, who agrees to do so and will be cleaned up, restored, with new paint. Old Slow Coach is cleaned up and restored and feels splendid. Thomas and Percy collect her and she sets off happily enjoying her new life with the workmen. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Old Slow Coach * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Hault * Tidmouth Hault Sheds * The Scrapyards * The Flour Mill * The Lighthouse * Sodor Shipping Company * Workmen's Hut * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Brendam Docks (mentioned) Trivia * Elements of the magazine story Fire are used. * Pre-filmed footage from Thomas and the Rumours is used. * Scrap models of Thomas, Gordon, Donald, Douglas, City of Truro, and Toad can be seen in the background in shots of the scrapyard. * In the first shot of Thomas and Percy at the scrapyard, Big Mickey's model from TUGS can be spotted. * In the Latin American dub, Old Slow Coach is referred to as a male. * When Thomas and Percy puff to see what they can do to the fire at the workmen's hut, behind them in the background at Tidmouth Hault is the stationmaster's house from Thomas Comes to Breakfast can be seen. * This is the last time a guard has a speaking role until the eighteenth season episode, Thomas and the Emergency Cable. Goofs * The new station at Tidmouth Hault now appears to be a shed. * In one scene, Thomas' scared face mask is missing the eyebrows. * In one shot of Old Slow Coach at the scrapyard, Percy and his trucks are missing. * When Thomas and Percy shunt their trucks in the sidings, Percy's eyes are wonky. * When the guard says: "It's quite a mess," Thomas lurches forward a bit. * When James cries for help, his eyes are wonky. * The term "guard" is used at one point in the US narration. * When Percy says: "You said the countryside runs got you all fired up James," his lamp is wonky. * When the narrator says: "They reach the siding and his driver give the alarm," James is covered in smoke dust but when driver says: "It's dangerous" James is clean. However, when Thomas and Percy arrive, James is covered in smoke dust again. * In one shot in the scrapyard part of the rails are oily. * In the close-up of James' driver when he give the alarm, his eye is dislocated. Merchandise * Books - Thomas and Percy to the Rescue In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoachtitlecard.png|UK title card File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowcoachUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheOldSlowcoachUStitlecard2.png|Remastered US title card File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoachSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoachWelshTitleCard.jpeg|Welsh Title Card File:Thomas,PercyandtheOldSlowCoachJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach3.png|Percy, James, and Thomas Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach80.png|Pre-filmed footage File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach24.png|Thomas File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach25.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach4.png|Percy and James File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach1.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach26.png|Percy File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach27.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach28.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach29.png|The Scrapyards File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach30.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach5.png|Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach at the scrapyards File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach6.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach31.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach32.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach33.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach34.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach35.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach36.png|Percy's driver File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach37.png|The yard manager File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach38.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach39.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach7.png|James passes the flour mill File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach8.png|The fuel wagon leaks File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach40.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach2.png|James File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach9.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach41.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach10.png Thomas,PercyAndOldSlowCoach81.png Thomas,PercyAndOldSlowCoach82.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach42.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach43.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach44.png|The guard File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach11.png File:Thefireengines.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach45.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach46.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach47.png|The fireman File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach16.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach17.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach48.png|Thomas at Tidmouth Hault File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach12.png|Percy at Tidmouth Hault File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach49.png|Thomas and Percy at the water towers File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach50.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach51.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach52.png|The workmen's hut on fire File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach53.png|Thomas' driver File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach54.png File:Thomas,PercyAndOldSlowCoach83.png File:Thomas,PercyAndOldSlowCoach84.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach18.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach19.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach20.png File:Thomas,PercyAndOldSlowCoach85.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach21.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach55.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach56.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach57.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach58.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach59.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach60.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach22.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach61.png|Thomas and Percy's drivers File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach62.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach23.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach63.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach64.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach65.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach66.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach67.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach68.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach69.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach70.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach14.png|Thomas couples to Old Slow Coach File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach72.png|Percy couples to Old Slow Coach File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach73.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach74.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach15.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach79.jpeg File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach76.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach75.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach77.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowcoach86.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach78.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowcoach87.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowcoach88.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowcoach89.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowcoach90.png File:ThomasandPercytotheRescue.jpg|Book Episode File:Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes